IS: Identity Struggle
by DaveFromAccounting
Summary: Kenneth was a normal boy, sorta, before the Irish Government got a hold of him, the second male ever to have the ability to operate an IS. After a year of training he is ready for IS Academy. But here's the twist, he's being sent as a girl to fit in. Follow along as he desperately tries to fit in all while making new friends. IM REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

_** DISCLAIMER**_

_I don't own any characters except Kennedy/Kenneth Cahill and whoever else I might add. How Ichika, Houki, Cecilia and everyone else are not mine. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Everyone was staring. Their eyes judging me. Most were flitting back and forth between me and the single male sitting at the front of the classroom. Ichika Orimura was the males name. He was the only (known) male to ever operate an I.S.

"Eh, Hi. My name is Kennedy Cahill. The Irish Representative. It's, eh, lovely to meet you." I stumbled over the practiced words. The uniform I wore was different from the rest, as it was specially ordered that way. The skirt, though it had the same red, black, and white design was pleated, and the top, very similar to the originals, was more of a single line of buttons blazer. Then of course there was the blue tie instead.

My legs felt uncomfortably bare even more so with the thigh high black socks I wore with the flats. A thigh knife sheath strapped on and hidden underneath the skirt. The uniform was specially tailored to hug my more feminine parts and loose on the, well, boyish parts. My hair was long, mid back length and like most stereotypical Irishmen, it was red, but mine was a deep red. A few loose curls framed my face and my bangs covered one eye, but most of my hair was braided very loosely down my back. One being hidden a single pale grey eye took in my surroundings.

Quickly I scurried to my seat beside England's representative Cecilia Alcott and Frances rep. Charlotte Dunois. They studied me warily. As did most of the class. "Great, she's cute. That means more competition for Ichika." A girl mumbled in front of me.

That made me uncomfortable for two reasons one. The female called me cute and two they assumed I would compete for Ichika.

Maybe I should introduce myself properly, I'm Kenneth Cahill one of two males in the entire world that can pilot an IS. That's all you need to know right now, nothing more.

I watched as Ichika walked to the front of the classroom. "Well, all the suggestions for our class entertainment are all declined." He said as four red options appeared. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the options, all revolving around Ichika, he's quite popular here isn't he? "Are you stupid or what?" He yelled at the class of girls.

"Who would want to do stuff like that anyway?" He asked. In response multiple girls chimed in on how much the would love to do it and how he was their common property. See this is one if the reasons I choose to come here as a girl, not a boy.

"Cahill-san, you're new here. Would you want to do any of these things with me?" Ichika called. I froze as all eyes turned to me, judging. I felt my cheeks heat up at the attention. "Eh, no Orimura-san. I don't eh— no I wouldn't." I practically whispered shaking slightly in my seat.

If only it was an act. I was actually this shy even as a boy. I was ridiculed by my classmates and even my own family. The only time I was confident was when I was piloting an IS.

He sighed in relief. "See! I need something normal." He told the class.

"How about a maid cafe?" Laura Bodewig called out. She was the German rep. The girl marveled at her idea. "L-Laura." Ichika was shocked. But Laura continued anyway, "I'm sure it's going to be received well. Besides, an eatery will let you earn back the money you spent on it."

Charlotte seemed to think for a second before speaking. "I think it's a good idea." She said happily. "Why don't we have Ichika be either a butler or a kitchen worker?"

"Orimura? As a butler? That sounds great!" Someone yelled excitedly. "What if we wear maid uniform?" Asked another. "I can sew!"

"Well it's decided on the servant cafe."

Ichika sighed, but he didn't disagree. And with that class was over, and I was suddenly swarmed.

"Why wouldn't you want to do those things with Orimura?" Was the question I heard over and over. I shrunk back into my desk, tears welling in my eyes. To many people, too loud! When the first year fell I felt someone pull at the sleeve of my uniform. "Come on." They whispered weaving me through the crowd. Finally I ended up on the other side face to face with Charlotte, Cecilia, Laura, Ichika and another I didn't know.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked. I nodded wiping away the tears. "You're a bit shy aren't ya Cahill-san?" Ichika joked nudging me a little. I smiled a little, "Y-you could say th-that. Pl-please call me Kennedy. The h-honorifics confuse me."

"Sure thing Kennedy." He smiled. "Say, since you don't have anybody to sit with at lunch, would you like to join us?" I hesitated a second, why was he being this nice to me? We don't know each other at all. "Sure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction (at least on this sight) so please try to be empathetic. And I'm really sorry if the original characters are sorta out of character, I'm trying. Anyway BYE BYE!<strong>_

_**~~Little Red~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do not own Charlotte, Laura or anyone except Kennedy/Kenneth Cahill and the IS unit he uses (weapons included)**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two<strong>

No one said anything as another stormed up to Ichika demanding to know who I was. I watched her fearfully. Rin was her name, and the unknown one from before was Houki. "Who is she!" Rin yelled.

Deciding I should do something and stop her from killing him I called to Glacé Okami, my IS unit. Just in time too. Rin had quickly activated what I believe was a ShenLong and what aiming her guns at him. Making sure I only gave the armor to my left arm along with Oighear Fíochmhar, one of two swords that Glacé Okami was equipped with, I swung the large sword in front of Ichika to block her attack before anyone could blink. She and I activating our IS and making our moves took less than two seconds.

Everyone stared at the frozen scene. Rins eyes were glued to my partial activation as were Ichikas. Everyone else watch all three of us in surprise. I pulled back deactivating Glacé Okami including Oighear Fíochmhar. "Pl-please stop interrogating Or-Orimura-san. If y-you wish to know w-who I am, th-then please allow me to in-introduce myself. I am K-Kennedy Cahill, th-the Irish Representative." I say quietly to Rin, "And please deactivate ShenLong."

"H-How did you activate so quickly?" Rin stuttered in shock as she did as I requested. I shrugged not giving anything up. My past was unusual and I was not ready to share it.

"Why don't we sit down and eat." Charlotte suggested breaking through the tense silence. "Yeah, why don't we." Cecilia agreed. Silently we all sat in a circle, the awkwardness still hanging in the air by a thread. The girls were watching me warily as if expecting me to attack at any time. "I th-think I should g-go." I whispered to no one in particular standing up to leave.

"No, wait. Please stay. You don't you're way around." Ichika said pulling at my arm. I hesitated watching for the other girls reactions. Slowly they nodded in agreement. I sat down once again not saying anything.

With that each of the friends started to unpack their respective lunch. "Ne, Cahill-san, what are going to be eating?" Ichika asked. "Eh, n-no. I don't u-usually eat l-lunch." I stuttered, holding back a shutter at why I didn't typically.

"But you need the energy!" Laura, surprisingly exclaimed. The other girls nodded agreeing with her. "Here, I have some English sandwiches I'd be happy to share." Cecilia offered. I hesitated, it'd been forever since I had tasted the little sandwiches my sister made every Saturday when we were kids. Hesitantly I stuck out my hand to grab one. All eyes were on me as I took hold of a familiar sandwich. Feeling self conscious I brought the food to my mouth and took a small bite. Cecilia looked excited, while the others appeared to be waiting for me to screw up my face and say it was gross. I chewed slowly taking in the oh so familiar taste. My eyes lit up, "These are really delicious Alcott-san!" I exclaimed quiet. "Th-thank you." Everyone, including Cecilia seemed shocked. I guess her sandwiches didn't often get that reactions.

I smiled a little as everyone started to relax and enjoy themselves. Curiously I watched as Rin and Houki battled to see whose food Ichika liked best. Those girls were head over heels for that boy, thank god they think I'm a girl. "Hey, Cahill-san, would you want to hold a practice match after this to show off your IS?" Houki asked. I smiled slightly, "Yeah, sure. B-but please call me, K-Kennedy." She smiled as well, "Only if you call me Houki."

Lunch passed rather quickly with each of the girls warming up to me slightly as I showed little parts of my character they could relate with.

Ichika and Laura separated themselves from the group right after, something about a private lesson. The rest of us headed towards the locker rooms to change. Luckily my locker wasn't near any of them to I could change quickly without worrying about revealing my gender. Oh great, I forgot about roommates, I wonder who mine is.

Slowly I walked out into the arena smiling slightly. I noticed that no one wore the school issued training uniform. I didn't either, like my usual uniform and most of the clothes in my suitcase it was specially tailor to fit me perfectly without giving my true gender away. Like the school issued ones it consisted of the thigh high socks and skin tight leotard. The few differences were noticeable, instead of the tank top/sleeveless sleeves mine were long sleeves and instead of the dark blue/grey color scheme mine was a icy blue with white trimmings.

Cecilia was the only one with her IS activated. "I hope you don't mind fighting me first." She called from her unit Blue Tears. I shrugged in response waiting for the others to back away before I activated Glacé Okami.

My IS was smaller than most. It was small and less bulky than just about all other IS. The 'wings' were longer than the main unit but like the rest of the it, they were small and didn't look very durable. The icy blue and white color stood out against arena. The head piece was headband like with wolf ears. Another shocking feature was the wolf tail that hung behind me. The IS was made exactly to my desires down to the point. After multiple studies I knew that it'd be safe to cut down on the armor so that I could have more speed. The wings and the tail were for aerodynamics to even further boost my speed. In all my IS was a close combat battle type. The speed advances were to be able to fight long range models. I would have to get in close to fight and for that I needed speed.

"You hardly have any armor at all!" Cecilia exclaimed. I smiled feeling confident now that I was with my partner. "Maybe so, but the Glacé Okami was designed and built exactly to my specifications. I know what I'm doing." Cecilia shrugged, "Oh well." The materialized her Blue Pierce as she yelled, "Prepare to be defeated!" With that she shot off away from me so that she could make use of the long range.

I waited for her to make the first move, shooting her weapon before I materialized Oighear Fíochmhar and Loup Féroce the twin swords Glacé Okami was equipped with. Dodging quickly I used her attention on the spot were I used to to get just a little bit closer finally coming up off the ground. When she finally found me at least 75 feet away from her she started shooting again rapid fire.

I was making great progress in getting closer to her all while dodging each round of fire she sent my when she actually hit my IS. Sadly since I had little armor installed my shield energy dropped rather intensely.

Knowing I'd have to end the match before she could use the target seeking missiles I knew she had, I activated the ignition boost. I carefully dodged the four drones that detached from her wings as a last resort to get me away. I was seconds away from her, charging Loup Féroce and Oighear Fíochmhar for the final blow, when I saw the missile pods near her hips open up. I no time to spare as connected the twin swords with her IS. She quickly lost shield energy

and was at zero within seconds.

She seemed shocked but quickly shook it off as she smiled at me graciously accepting defeat. "Good job, but you know I was going easy on you." I laughed light. We both quickly landed and deactivated our units. Her back into the earring standby mode and mine into the choker like necklace.

The others quickly dropped down to the arena floor to congratulate me. I blushed, "It's not that b-big of a d-deal."

They all looked at me curiously seemingly shocked at how quickly my demeanor changed once out of the suit. Oh if only it were an act.

* * *

><p><em>Translations <em>_(hopefully, i used Google Translate)_

_Glace(French)- Ice_

_Okami(Japanese)- Wolf_

_Oighear Fíochmhar(Irish)- Fierce Ice_

_Loup Féroce(French)- Fierce Wolf_

* * *

><p><em>Alright guys there ya go chapter two! And thank you to LaverdaHarleyIndian for being my first review.<em>

**LaverdaHarleyIndian- Thank you! And as for taking it in the direction of an Ichika/Kenneth pair well, there might be some when they still think he's a guy. But as of right now I have no clear pairing for my OC. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here to give this chapters **__**Disclaimer**__** is our special (super adorable) guest Charlotte!**_

_**Charlotte: Eh the author of this fanfic DaveFromAccounting (aka LittleRed, Aka Bailey) does not own me or any of my friends (including their IS units) except for Kennedy and her IS.**_

_**Me: Awwww! You're so cute! **_

_**Oh and guys I know IS academy dorm rooms can really only fit two beds, for the sake of my story this one fits three.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Mmm, 1024, 1025, ah ha! 1026! Hesitantly I unlocked and opened the door. I heard the shower running and the sound of someone falling. "Whose there?!" The person exclaimed. "I'm Kennedy, y-your new r-roommate." I said back just loud enough for her to hear.

Right after that the shower turned off and out came Charlotte. "Kennedy!" She exclaimed with her peaking out of the door. I waved slightly. She giggled and closed the door, most likely getting dressed.

I was confused, I thought Charlotte and Laura shared a room. That's when I saw three beds.

Charlotte exited the bathroom as I sat on the bed across from the other two. "I wondered why there were three beds in here when I got back this afternoon." She smiled at me.

I took in her clothes in shock, she wore a butlers uniform, her hair pulled and tied back like normal, but she looked, well, cute. She only smiled, "Laura and I have a part time job at a maid cafe like the one our class is doing. Laura is already there and I'm about to leave. Do you want to come with me? Maybe you could get a job as well."

I shrugged, "Just let me change real quick." I said opening my suitcase to find some clothes. It was still pretty warm so I grabbed some short blue denim shorts with a grey tank top underneath an off the shoulder black sweater. I also grabbed my knee high brown combat boots, the only thing from the past I was allowed to bring with me here. Just picking out above my boots were grey knee socks with bows on the side. And to add to the bow theme I place a grey bow on the side of my head pulling my bangs out of my face. The black choker, which held the moon pendent that was Glacé Okami in standby form, was visible against my pale skin.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Charlotte exclaimed, "Where did you get those boots?" I shrug offhandedly, "S-standard issue I-Irish Military." "Oh," Charlotte said, "Well let's get going!" With that she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

After a short ride on the monorail we entered the town. With Charlotte pulling me along we quickly reached were she and Laura worked. Just inside I could see Laura dressed in a maids outfit waiting table. She's so cute, I thought. No, bad Kenneth, no girlfriends, you are a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but, eh! No girl Kenneth!

Instantly eyes turned to us when we entered. Most eyes look straight at Charlotte, but a few were on me. "There you are!" The manger smiled at Charlotte before glancing over me. "Say, do you want a part time job?"

Five minutes later I was dressed in a butler uniform like Charlotte. Ah, it felt great to be in males clothing again, even if they think I'm a female. "Ahh, you look so good as a guy Kennedy!" Charlotte exclaimed as she passed by. I blushed deeply pulling at the coat I was wearing almost wishing I was back in the girl clothes. After a year of training in them, well they were natural now.

Quickly I got to work. "Hello, welcome to Cafe Cruise." I smiled at the two girls throwing on the charming smile. They stared at me in wonder a few seconds before one of them spoke, "A-are you a boy or a girl? If you don't mind me asking."

I smirked setting down their tea and leaning over them, "Why, princess I am whatever you want me to be." They blushed deeply at my boldness. I smirked again and walked away. The manager same up to me, "You girl are a natural."

I blushed at my own boldness from before and at her word, "Y-you th-think?" She nodded enthusiastically, "Keep up the good work."

After an hour or two of serving tables we were done and I was back, and oddly enough more comfortable, in girl clothes.

Laura only smiled slightly when I told her I'd be rooming with them. Charlotte seemed excited about something when she went to her closet. She pulled out three articles of clothing black, white, and orange. She handed the black one to Laura and the orange one to me. Upon closer loon I realized it was a cat outfit. I blushed as they both looked at me expectantly to put it on. "Turn around." I mumbled quietly. Luckily they agreed to my wishes so I could change quickly.

Charlotte cooed when she saw me, "I was waiting to give that to somebody!" I blushed feeling silly. "Now say meow, you're a cat, sat meow." She instructed guiding my arms from behind. I realized just how short I was compared to her.

"Hey Char—" Ichika froze, shocked by the scene in front of him. I blushed profoundly. Ichika had seen me in this, great. Laura and Charlotte shrugged it off as if it had happened before. I continued to blush. Slowly he backed away from the door closing it behind him.

Laura seemed to think fur a second before speaking, "Kennedy, do you like Ichika? You know as a possible boyfriend?" She questioned glaring at me.

I'm coming to really hate blush as I did it again at her question. "N-no. Not really, I'm…" I paused looking for the right word, "Bisexual. Even th-though I like boy and g-girls, I-I like s-someone else." I stuttered. Backing away expecting them to reject me like everyone else. That wasn't a lie, kind of. I really was bisexual, I just didn't have my eyes on somebody at the moment. Charlottes eyes lit up, "Really! You like someone else, who is she? You really don't want Ichika!" She seemed excited by my answer.

"Um, yes." I whispered quietly. "That's great. I mean, there is already so much competition for my bride." Laura said. Her bride, does she mean Ichika. Man I have so much to learn about this odd group of people.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright guys, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! I said it at the beginning of the chapter I know the IS Academy only had two bed but for the sake of my story and the direction I want it to go, there are three in this room. <strong>_

_**Oh and Kenneth bisexual? Who would have thunk. And before you throw a hissy fit about how I don't know how bisexual works I myself am bisexual. Deal with it. I guess I should warn you know that there will be slight boyxboy and girlxgirl in this. Oops. **_

_**BYE BYE**_

_**LittleRed aka DaveFromAccounting aka Bailey **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own anything but my character Kenneth and his IS. Everything else rightfully belongs to the creators (don't remember their name(s) at the moment.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Four<span>_

"You're eyes are two different colors."

"Come again?" I asked Ichika, startled by his sudden outburst when I walked into our area for the maid cafe. "Your eyes. They're two different colors. You typically cover one eye so I never really noticed." He explained. "Oh, okay." I smiled a little.

He wasn't wrong, my right eye was a light grey, almost white while my right eye was a light green.

I shifted uncomfortable in the short french maids outfit. It barley reached mid thigh length, just a bit longer than my uniform skirt but the many frills made it seem shorter. Girls flocked towards Ichika desperate to get him to notice them.

He had just gotten back from his break when the student council president entered and pulled him away before gathering some of us up. There was Rin, Cecilia, Houki, Charlotte, and Laura, and me. She explained to us what was going down, and the almost as an afterthought, "Oh and whoever gets the crown from him will get to room with Ichika."

The girls shared a look with each other, all silently declaring they would get the extra bed in Ichikas room. I myself didn't really want the room thinking as a girl, but as a fellow male (though he didn't know) I felt as if it would be best if I got that bed.

Quickly we are forced into low cut dresses with large fluffy skirts. We given a large selection if weapons and told to choose one. I wasn't paying attention to what the others grabbed as I myself thought about what to use. I was too late though, we were forced into positions before I could grab anything.

Ichika was pushed out into the stage and a whole spew of stuff about war fighting Cinderellas began. "Once again, tonight, the of the bloodthirsty Cinderellas begins!"

Rin burst into action waving her sword in the air. Ichika narrowly dodged each of her attacks all while she yelled at him to give her the crown. I don't think Ichiks was listening because he made no move to like I figured he would.

Just when Rin had him baked up against the wall, Cecilia made herself know with her sniper rifle. Ichika ran out on to the balcony to escape from them. He was close to where Charlotte was stationed. And it wasn't long before Ichika made a mistake and let his location be known. Charlotte was quick to use the shield shed chosen to protect the both of them from Cecilia's attacks.

"Charl… you saved me!" Ichika exclaimed. Charlotte payed no attention to him saying, "I'm sure they're right behind you so go ahead and run."

Sigh, Charlotte looks cute in— wait what am I thinking, I need to get that room with Ichika. Ugh, girls.

"Thanks." Ichika said moving to get up and run. "Oh, just wait." Charlotte said stopping and turning around, to ask "What is it?" "Well, it'd be great if you could leave the crown here." Charlotte said sweetly.

Ichika agreed and went to take it off as the president announced that he would get an electrical shock any time he did.

Oh, poor Ichika, I almost wish I could tell everyone I'm make so he wouldn't be so alone.

Charlotte seemed genuinely upset when Ichika couldn't give her the crown. That was when Rin and Cecilia appeared and ran Ichika out, dragging Charlotte with him.

I tried not to laugh when Ichika landed buried under Charlottes large skirt. Haha, oops.

Once again Cecilia caught up to them and Ichika was forced to run. Right up the stairs to where Laura was waiting. "I've been waiting for you." She told her bride. "Your crown is mine." Geez the Germans can be scary.

She swung her knives at him, wildly throwing caution into the wind about hurting him. Ichika dodged well enough to not get hit. That's when a canon, which had already been set, fired at the tower where the two stood. Ichika acted quickly tackling her to cover her.

Again it fired and Ichika ran for the side dragging Laura with him. Like Laura he threw caution into the wind as he jumped off the side of the tower not thinking about how far of a drop it was. That was when I noticed the line that he was hanging from to bring them safely to the ground.

Quickly after touching down Ichika said bye to Laura and ran off, leaving a shocked Laura on the ground. I quickly ran up to her seeing as she was right below the tree I was in to watch the whole thing. "You okay?" I asked touching her shoulder lightly watch Ichika run.

Laura blushed, "I'm f-fine." I smiled at her cute— no bad Kenneth. Laura regained her posture rather quickly and rushed off to find and challenge Houki for Ichikas crown. I would have followed, but my eagerness to help a fellow male out faded as I thought about easy or would be for him to learn I was a male. Now that cannot happen, at all. Not if I want to keep my siblings alive. No, Kenneth, don't think if that now, as long as you're doing what they instructed they'll be fine.

I blinked back the tears that arose with the thoughts of home.

Now alone again I started to walk away from the castle like building taking the glass shoes off to run faster. I was running and picking up speed when something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down underneath the surface.

A youngish woman stood there, her long reddish hair was straight with little texture to it. She glared at me when she looked at who I was, "Elch, you're not Ourimura." I gulped and shook my head nervously. I was a trained fighter, but that didn't mean I was confident.

She said nothing more as she dragged me over to the wall. Her was quickly cover by a partially activated IS and she shot a spider like web at me to hold me down. I fought against the restraints, but they wouldn't give.

She turned away from me and seemed to forget I was there. She suddenly shot open a hatch and pulled something in. That something was Ichika.

"They won't find you here." She said, to which Ichika replied, "Thanks."

"Hey, what are you doing here, Makigami?" He asked surprised. So that's what the rude woman's name was. "Well," her voice was almost soft, "I thought I should use this opportunity to take your Byakushiki." She turned to face him, a dark look spread across her face as her true nature was revealed.

Ichika looked dumbfounded. "What?" Was his intelligent response. "Just give it to me already." Makigami demanded, a terrifying grin spread across her face now. As she finished her demand she swung herself at Ichika, knocking back into, lockers? Were we in the locker room?

Ichika coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. "Just who are you?" Ichika asked, his face screwed up in pain. His eyes glanced over before shifting my direction slightly widening as he took in my state. "Kennedy." He whispered quietly to himself, quiet enough that even my genetically alter hearing barely picked it up.

"Me?" Makigami asked cruelly. "I'm the mysterious beauty, disguised as someone from a corporate business." Her clothes ripped as her IS activated and took form. It was almost spider like, well actually it was spider like. "Aren't you happy?" She asked. Ichika glared and called to his Byakushiki. I watched fascinated as his IS activated and took shaped with a slight glow.

"I've been waiting for you to use that!" The spider yelled when Ichika stood in the fully activated white, blue, and gold Infinite Stratos Unit.

Byakushiki was just beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I am extremely sorry for such a long wait (two weeks) but I have an excuse. A very close friend of commit suicide two weeks ago and at first I couldn't write because I wasn't taking it well. Then all the teachers at my school who had sorta put work on hold as the school took in the news swamped us with work and I was caught up with that. Really guys I am sorry and wish I could have gotten this ip sooner.<strong>

**You should know though that I will only be able to update on weekends. So expect them Fridays Saturdays or Sundays. Please be patient with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_:**_I do not own any thing from the IS:Infinite Stratos world I only own Kenneth and his IS along with Aveleen and Brennan. That is all good bye_**.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

"Ugh! You insolent girl! You're a disgrace to the family!" My father was yelling again. And it was at Aveleen. Father was the CEO of a major IS company and we had just learned that Aveleen was the farthest from compatible to operate one. An extreme blow to the family.

"Father, no! Leave big sister alone." I yelled jumping in front of her taking the harsh blow of my fathers hands. Her glared down at me, "Tsk, your only a boy, so how are you gonna help…" he trailed off an unrecognizable emotion crossing his face. He smiled wickedly, "Come on boy." He said rough grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room.

I was dragged deep into the basement, a part of the house we weren't allowed to go. I stared in awe at the hundreds of people working on two different machines. One being close to finished and to other fully finished, but modifications bring made. I knew what these were of course, IS units of the Cahill company.

One of the workers with dark hair and glasses scurried over to us. "Mr. Cahill, what can we do for you?"

Fathers eyes gleamed, "I'd like to see of my son can operate an IS, and if not… we'll make him compatible." He says and let's the other man drag me to the large metal machine. "Well get up in there boy." He says pushing me towards the finished IS. Hesitantly I climb up into the cockpit and slide in. The once dull light shining from the chest area brightened and the IS seemed to come alive just slightly.

Father smiled, "He's compatible, but not enough. I'll leave him with you guys to fix him. I don't want to see him before he can operate an IS in his sleep."

And fix me they did. I was down there and operated on for over six months. At nine years old I was traumatized and had nightmares often. My left eye was taken and replaced with one that could see better, and would some how male the IS respond to me better. Wires were place just under skin of each arm and acted almost like veins, pushing energy through them. Hours upon hours of training led to my tenth birthday. I spent that day working with the IS, making it listen to me.

The next three years were a blur. The Irish military took me in as their new secret weapon. Mission after mission with experiments on me in between became my new life. I rarely saw my siblings, only getting to speak with the two on my birthdays. They were twins and did everything together, so even though they missed me, they had each other. I was often jealous of Aveleen and Brennan.

When I was fourteen the IS academy training started. They would often bring in Aveleen to help me with being a girl. I was taught about every representative that could possibly be attending the school.

They told me that I wanted to make friends with the representatives, and to make myself known I would enter during their second semester.

About a week before I was scheduled to join the student body I tried to deny my fathers wishes. I told him I didn't want to go to the school, that I didn't want to be a pilot. He responded with a glare and a threat. He told me that if I wanted to see the twins alive I would do as he said.

So I went. And that's how I need up in the locker rooms, stuck in a web only to be knocked out with out fight. Three years of military training led to that. Way to go Kenneth.

"I hope she's okay. When Ichika brought her out of the locker rooms unconscious I was so worried, I'm still worried."

Slowly I was coming back to reality feeling the warm blankets underneath me, and the slight dip in the bed where someone was probably sitting. I blinked lightly letting me eyes adjust to the sudden light, and the sudden overwhelming pain in my head. "Three years of military training and you get knocked out by a spider lady, way to go." I groan lightly attempting to sit.

There was a light gasp from beside me right as hands were helping me sit up. Charlotte sat right in front of me, her eyes watching me curiously. "Oh, thank god your awake." Ichika laughed lightly from my left. They were all there. Houki, Ichika, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, even Rei. I noticed the Orimura Sensei hidden in the corner as if waiting for everyone to leave.

That's when I realized I was dressed in different clothes, and no one else seemed to be treating me any different. Sensei knew, and she wanted to talk. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. I realize that was probably not the chapter you were hoping for, but spare me… I have my reasons. Plus I forgot that website I use to watch my anime only has the raw un-subtitled version of this episode and I honestly forgot where I watched it last time. Anyway…<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed that look into Kenneth's past and why he is at the academy. See you next weekend.**

**Oh and happy belated Valentines day.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer- I do not own anything but my character Kenneth/Kennedy, his family, and his background everything else belongs to their rightful owners who are not me**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING... PROBABLY OOC. I REPEAT PROBABLY OOC**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Chapter Six <span>**

I have to give the Sensei credit, she was extremely calm and emotionless as she asked the others to leave. "Girls, I'm sure Cahill-(can't think of proper honorific) would like some rest, so why don't you return to your dorms. I shifted on the bed nervously as the exited glancing almost warily at the Sensei.

"H-h-hello, Orimura S-Sensei." I stuttered shakily. She only glanced in my direction. "How are you Miss Kennedy, er rather Mr. Kennedy." She says.

I struggle to respond, "Eh, I-I can ex-explain." She said nothing. "No, don't. We all have secrets, though I don't like that, I won't tell anyone." Sensei then proceeded to make a move to leave. "W-wait! What about a g-guy sharing a r-room with two girls?" I blush.

Orimura Sensei shrugs, "I believe that would raise suspicion, so I won't do anything about it… right now at least. Oh and Ichikas birthday is coming up soon and there's going to be a party if you'd like to come." She gave a ghost of a smile before exiting the infirmary.

"YOU WANT ME TO WEAR WHAT?!" I exclaimed in a whisper yell. It was Ichikas birthday party and for some reason the girls thought that he would enjoy it if they tried to seduce him dressing as sexy animals.

Charlotte and Rin had brought me mine since I refused to make my own like they had. Even just looking at made me blush in embarrassment. Not only would Ichika see it, but also Ourimura Sensei.

"Please?" Charlotte asked, her large eyes puppy like, which contrasted oddly with her sexy french poodle outfit. 'Ahh, she's so cute! I can't say no to those eyes!' I think. 'No bad Kenneth, but— "Aww, fine I'll put the stupid costume on."

Charlotte smiled in victory shoving the clothes at me and pushing me towards the changing room.

I glared at the icy blue bikini like top, with the same color denim shorts which acted like panties, but where thick enough to hide my, um, junk. I kept my thigh high white socks on and put the icy blue heels on, almost immediately stumbling. These would probably be off in less than an hour.

When I stepped out, Cecilia was there ready to help me put on what appeared to be white wolf ears and a tail. 'Breathe.' I told myself as her hands skimmed my butt. I clutched the crescent moon charm on my black choker that, we called to, would become Glacé Okami. Cecilia smiled at me when she was finished checking me out thoroughly. "You look hot." She said honestly making me blush. I would be lying if I said she wasn't attractive, just not my type.

I watched on the screen as Ichika walked into the room set up for his birthday. I knew that already Houki would be in her elevator room dressed as the fox spirit to have tea with Ichika. Cecilia and him would be playing pool her dressed as a sexy blue bunny. Charlotte would be eating cookies dressed as a French poodle. And Laura, also dressed a a bunny, would be playing fair games with him. I don't exactly remember Rin was doing, but she would be dressed as a cat. Oh and Orimura Sensei was dressed as a french maid to give him what I believe is a milkshake or smoothie. She would be going last.

I myself would be going right after Laura and right before Rin. I felt bad with Laura when she discovered that the prizes were her possessions and blushed with Charlotte we she pulled the eating out of boob trick. Now it was my turn.

Already set up were a few fake trees set up in a circle with fairy lights hanging between. In the middle was a small fake creek with a wooden bridge. Quickly I moved into place behind one of the larger trees, watching as a confused Ichika stumbled into the dimly lit woods.

"W-who's there?" Ichika asks turning around wildly. Blushing I hesitate to reveal myself but I do, crossing my arms over my body in attempt to hide it. "Eh— Kennedy, you're apart of this too?!"

"Y-yes. Do you- do you want to— do you want to dance?!" I finally exclaim as a soft waltz starts to play. Ichika smiles slightly, "Yes." He answers.

He places one hand in mine and the other on my exposed waist causing me to jump at the skin to skin contact. He frowns a bit at my reaction, but he doesn't say anything.

We dance for a little bit, spinning in slow circle my discomfort obvious as I refuse to look at him. "You're uncomfortable, aren't you. You don't like this, right?" Ichika asked as he pulls away lightly. I blush giving him a slow nod. He smiled, "Good, the other girls were already weird enough, I didn't want you to be either."

I laugh a little, "No, I'm not like them." And quieter to myself I whisper, "in more ways than you think." Suddenly the lights go out and Ichika is pulled away from me. I feel the elevator move meaning it's Rins turn.

I myself head outside to think. I felt a small amount of attraction to the dark haired boy. Thing is, I can't. Father specifically said that anyone I date at the Academy would have their life threatened, if not taken away. Plus it would never work between the two of us, sooner or later he would realize I'm actually a male and be disgusted with me and himself. "No more Kenneth, no more." I whisper to myself before heading back into the room.

I enter just in time to see Sensei Orimura in a maids outfit being lifted onto the stage, a scowl on her face. Ichika is shocked. "Don't say a word. If you do, I'll kill you." Sensei says.

I back away slightly in fear. "Open your mouth." Sensei demands. She then proceeds to force feed the I've cream she is holding to Ichika. The sign above us changes to read, 'Birthday Party For Ichika Orimura'

Music starts to play and colored lights circle the room.

Ichika stares as the sign a moment before saying, "Now that I think about it, today is…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIKA!" The girls call out, now changed into their uniforms or in the Senseis case… their normal clothes. I myself am back in uniform and standing off to the side with a small smile on my face. Everyone is talking and laughing and if feel slightly left out, but I don't let it bother me too much. I was just happy to be apart of it.

"By the way, Orimura, who was the best today?" Our green haired teacher Yamada Sensei asked. Ichika paused to think, "Well…" the girls stared at him, waiting to pound him when he answered. "Well… I'd says Kennedy."

All eyes turned to me. It was common knowledge that I had no interest in Ichika, but that didn't mean the others weren't jealous. Their stares only made the heat in my cheeks worse as I blushed a deep red. Luckily, their anger wasn't towards me, and the girls pounced on him in anger. I smiled at little, happy for the common sight.

The Academy was slowly starting to become home, but I could never forget what is happening in Ireland. I can never forgive myself for putting my siblings in harms way. Never.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh you guys! I am so so so so so so sorry. I really meant to have this chapter up last weekend, but something came up, and this weekend my parents took me and my sister on a weekend date type thing. I was lucky enough to have two snow days to work on this chapter sooo yeah hope you enjoyed!<em>**


End file.
